Little Songbird
by thebrokencradle
Summary: You think I spent all those years in prison, all those years left alone with nothing but thoughts and memories, doing nothing! You think I suffered all of that for myself! No! Everything I suffered was for you! Everything! Slash. Crane x Tai Lung.


AN: Don't own, please don't sue, I want to be able to feed myself. The characters are anthros so just to clear that up. If you don't like slash don't read, I warn you liberally.

"Say it!" Crane cried out and ducked, deflecting the blows of the snow leopard with his large wings, fanning them out in an attempt to take to the skies. Unfortunately one of his legs were caught and he shrieked, being pulled back to the ground.

He had gone out for a brief flight, that was all it had been, just a chance to stretch his wings without worrying about wooden poles or spiked balls and other various pain inducing objects to worry about. But now he had to worry about another pain inducing object: Called Tai Lung.

Claws dug into his wings and Crane gasped as his back collided with Tai Lung's sinew-laced chest, writhing and frantically trying to get free, his wings pinned immobile by his opponent.

"Say it! Say what I want to hear!" The large cat growled and Crane gasped, tears coming to his eyes as he struggled.

"No! Please, let me go!" There was a growl and Crane gasped as he was thrown to the ground and flipped onto his back, the larger male straddling him.

"You think I spent all those years in prison, all those years left alone with nothing but thoughts and memories, doing nothing?! You think I suffered all of that for myself! No!" The crazed feline grabbed the bird's slender neck with his large paw, squeezing. "Everything I suffered and did was for you! _**Everything**_!"

Crane sobbed, gasping and choking, flapping his wings uselessly. This wasn't right. This wasn't the person he had loved all those years ago. Crane looked up at his lover, seeing Tai Lung staring down at him with lust-filled eyes, growling and tightening his grip before releasing the bird, his large paws fanning out on soft, downy wings and stroking them, his face lowered to nuzzle Crane's neck, purring and whispering soft, honey-poisoned words.

"I love you, so much, my Little Songbird…"

"Please, stop, I-"

"Do not order me!" Tai Lung's claws slashed at the smaller male's head, merely burying themselves in the soft green earth, barely missing the brim of the slender bird's hat. Crane hiccupped and Tai Lung returned to laying his head on the bird's slender, full chest, purring and nuzzling the smooth feathers gently.

Crane gasped and could only watch as the leopard began to groom the thick feathers of his chest and neck, rough tongue feeling as delightful as ever. He could remember nights when they had coupled, silent underneath the stars while the other students slept, whispering soft words of reassurance and exchanging gentle touches, sometimes turning rougher but always soothing the aches afterwards. Those were the nights he remembered, that he cherished, the times when the leopard had actually loved him.

"Why did you betray me… Why did you have to break my heart, Little Songbird…" Tai Lung sighed, stroking the deliciously full and sensitive wings of his chosen mate. Crane trembled and cooed softly, whimpering as he struggled.

"I love you, Little Songbird… Say you love me too…"

Crane didn't want to admit to anything, much less something he didn't truly mean, but those powerful jaws were right next to the base of his throat, right above the jugular vein. He would die instantly if the leopard was angered.

"Say it!" The leopard snarled and the bird flinched before closing his eyes tightly.

And Crane's self-preservation was one of his best instincts.

"I… I love you…" Tai Lung purred and began to nuzzle and lick his way down the crane's body, long legs curling and pulling towards Crane's muscular body as the Tai Lung continued his ministrations.

"Say you want me." The gravelly voice ordered softly and Crane flinched as sharp fangs flicked over his abdomen.

"I want you." Tai Lung was removing Crane's loose pants as well as his own, exposing their bodies as he explored his captive's slim form. Crane gasped and cooed when a rough paw slid over his pelvis, cupping his entrance and shaft firmly. He hadn't been touched in so long, it ached.

"Say my name…" The leopard whispered softly and Crane whimpered, stuttering out his name.

"… Tai Lung…"

That was the final straw and Tai Lung was suddenly tearing into the slender bird, thrusting into him and grasping his wings tightly, pinning him like a captive butterfly in a display case.

Crane shrieked as his wings were broken and the rough voice of his captive and lover whispered into his ear gently.

"You shall never escape me, Little Songbird…" Thrust. Agony. Pain. Thrust. "If you try to run away, I will break your legs. If you try to fly, I will tear of your wings. You cannot escape me, Crane."

And Crane sobbed and screamed and shuddered in pain and revulsion because he knew that it was all true.


End file.
